


Birthday Party for Two

by gayforshoulder



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, but not too steamy, but they make out a lot so it's fluffy AND steamy, glimmer does something special and cute for her, glimmer has a thing for adora's fingers in her mouth though lowkey, it's adora's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforshoulder/pseuds/gayforshoulder
Summary: Glimmer had no idea it was Adora's birthday until the night of, and Adora didn't want a party. So Glimmer decided to have a different sort of celebration in the one form she knew Adora would never turn down, food!





	Birthday Party for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the amazing lovely glimmer to my adora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+amazing+lovely+glimmer+to+my+adora).



> I'm taking a break from my chapter story and writing this cute little story for my girlfriend because we are basically Glimmer and Adora. And also for Adora's birthday, even though it's a little late now! Happy birthday, Adora! Enjoy your girlfriend.

“Wait, what?!” Glimmer exclaimed, grabbing Adora by the shoulders and shaking her in her usual dramatic flair. They were sitting in Glimmer’s room and Adora had let the secret slip. “You found out when your birthday is and you didn’t say anything?”

Adora shushed her girlfriend. “Hey, not so loud! I just really didn’t want anyone to make a big deal out of it. Normally, I  _ love _ attention. And I also love parties. But I just… I don’t think I’m ready, to have a party that’s all for me. To be showered in gifts and love. I’m still experiencing a lot of culture shock just by  _ living _ here. I’m happy just sitting here and spending the evening with you.”

Despite Glimmer’s natural instinct to do literally all of the things Adora had described, she was also always understanding of her needs. She nodded, a soft smile on her face as she sympathized with Adora. “That’s okay. Do you want to do something else with just me?”

Adora blushed at the privacy of the question. She loved spending one-on-one time with Glimmer. “Sure! What is it?”

“Come with me!” Glimmer beamed, grabbing Adora’s hand and not really giving her an option to follow by teleporting them to the kitchen. It was dark, and Queen Angella’s chefs were all in bed for the night, so Glimmer disappeared in front of her eyes in another poof to go flip on the light switch.

Adora was instantly overwhelmed with the decor of an incredibly large kitchen. She had seen the Horde’s kitchens before, but they were cramped and grimy and mostly just full of piled-up shelves with various amounts of processed meal rations. This kitchen, however, was absolutely beautiful. There were at least three ovens in Adora’s direct line of vision, and everything was shiny and warm, rather than the industrial feel she would have expected to see.

Glimmer stared Adora down, in an honestly kind of intimidating way, before seeming to change her mind and give up. She kept teleporting back and forth, each time bringing back various items that she set on the large metal counter in front of them.

“Chocolate or vanilla?” Glimmer shouted from… somewhere. Adora couldn’t see her. “I think I already know what you’re going to say, but I just want to be sure!”

“Chocolate!” Adora replied.

Finally finished with her work, Glimmer seemed to admire Adora as she looked at everything “like a kid on Christmas.” Adora still remembered when Bow used this expression and was completely heartbroken when she asked him what Christmas was. Now having experienced it, she felt like it was Christmas  _ every day _ . It was the small things, which is why Adora appreciated Glimmer for not throwing all of those things at her in one go.

One of the small things she observed, which was actually rather large in size, was a strange metal machine with a bowl attached to it. Like many other tools in the kitchen, it was a baby pink color. “What is this?”

Glimmer smiled proudly. “It’s an electric mixer,” she explained. She turned it on to demonstrate, and Adora watched in wonder as the two sticks attached to it started spinning. “Once we have all of the ingredients in this bowl, it will mix them all together to bake.”

“Ooh, are we making something?” Her eyes sparkled. There was no new Bright Moon experience Adora treasured more than eating  _ real _ food.

“Yes!” Glimmer puffed out her chest. “I was  _ going _ to have you hand me ingredients while I mix this for you so you can be impressed by a master at work…”

“ _ But _ then I realized you’ll have no idea what anything is or what to do with it, so we’re going to have to bake this together.”

Adora grinned, readying herself like she was about to get in a battle position. “Let’s do this!”

Glimmer helped Adora with the “dry ingredients” first. It was fairly simple and Adora licked her lips as they added a powder that Glimmer told her would make it chocolate. Glimmer blushed. “Do you… do you want to try it?”

“Can I… eat the ingredients?”

“Some of them. Some of them are also just kind of gross, but yeah!”

Adora nodded eagerly. Her cheeks tinted pink as Glimmer pressed a finger into the powder, holding it in front of her face. She could tell her girlfriend was just as flustered as she gingerly took it into her mouth, her tongue running over the pad of her finger. 

Adora had never done that before. It felt like an intimate gesture, and Glimmer’s reaction indicated to her that it definitely was. “It tastes really good!” she assured her.

“Uh huh,” Glimmer mumbled, focus lost as her eyes locked in on Adora’s mouth.

Suddenly, Adora had an idea, reaching for the container and spreading the powder all over her lips. “Do you want some?” Powder flew everywhere as she spoke, Glimmer flinching as it hit her face. She thought she’d completely ruined the moment, but her girlfriend broke into a fit of laughter at her ridiculousness. Adora was really glad for being an absolute moron when it came to her advantage.

“You’re such a dork. Come down here.” The flirtatious tone of her voice made Adora’s heart race. She bent down to meet Glimmer in a chocolaty kiss.

She understood why Glimmer was so into what happened before, her brain practically shutting off as her tongue swiped over her powder-coated lips. Adora enjoyed the chocolate, but she just couldn’t get enough of the taste of Glimmer, practically drowning in it every time they kissed. They finally parted, breathing heavily.

After recovering from their makeout session, Glimmer maintained her concentration on baking Adora the perfect… whatever chocolate thingy this was. She wiped down both of their faces with a rag and returned to the flour. “Flour is important,” she told Adora. “It makes everything bake and rise correctly. You need to make sure you always—”

She stopped dead in her tracks when Adora held flour out in her palms and blew in her hair, laughing hysterically.

“Oh, this. Is. War.” Glimmer took fistfulls of flour. They started pelting it at each other until they were covered, giggling and touching and spreading it all over each other.

Glimmer’s stark-white hands wandered to her face and they started to kiss again, but Adora grimaced at the taste of the new ingredient touching her lips. Glimmer snorted. “Yeah, flour doesn’t taste very good. We should probably clean this one off now too.”

Once again, after cleaning up, they were back to work with some minor pauses. It was just so  _ easy _ to get Glimmer distracted when Adora made herself cute and irresistible, and she knew exactly what she was doing with her charm.

After all of their hard work was done and their batter was poured into tiny cups and baked in the oven—“Oh,  _ cupcakes! _ ” Adora had squealed with delight as she realized they were making one of her favorite sweets—Glimmer said they were ready to decorate.

“Okay, I really have to concentrate this time, so don’t distract me by putting icing—” Glimmer had started to scold her, but Adora was already making direct eye contact with her girlfriend as she dug out a bit of chocolate icing and put her finger in her mouth.  _ So _ easy.

Glimmer let down Adora’s ponytail and tangled her fingers in her hair mid-kiss. It was safe to say Adora was satisfied with the results of her experiment. Sne could probably get Glimmer to do whatever she wanted by just sucking on her own finger, and she was mad with power over it.

However, Glimmer did eventually stop to finish the cupcakes in secret. She brought the platter over to Adora to display her handiwork, “Happy 19th Birthday, Adora” scrawled out by letter in messy handwriting with red icing. Her favorite color.

“We should probably wait to eat them in the morning, but I’m going to take them with us so no one sees. Do you… do you like them?”

Adora, the mighty holder of the sword of She-Ra, the stone-faced ex-Horde soldier, the hardest combat leader of the Rebellion, felt tears springing into her eyes. She didn’t cry often, having been taught to shut out her emotions, but she especially didn’t cry out of happiness. It wasn’t a foreign feeling, but she didn’t know if she would ever get used to it. “I love you, Glimmer,” she sighed, leaning over her platter of cupcakes to kiss her sweetly.

Glimmer’s eyes shone in a way that poured out all of her feelings to Adora. She would also never get tired of her girlfriend’s shine. “I love you, too.”

Adora held the cupcakes in one hand and Glimmer’s hand in the other as they started walking down the hallway.

“What are you two doing up?” They heard Queen Angella behind them.

Glimmer came to a halt, putting her head in her hands. “Nothing, Mom!” she groaned.

“Uh, hello ma’am, Queen Angella, ma’am.” Adora was attempting to curtsy with the plate in her hand, struggling to keep them from falling. Glimmer sighed.

“We were just, um…” She could tell Glimmer was trying to come up with a lie, her heart full over how much she cared about hiding her birthday.

“It’s my birthday, ma’am,” Adora confessed.

“Your birthday? You didn’t say anything.” The queen raised an eyebrow in confusion, but calmed her suspicions when Adora held out the cupcakes.

“Well, birthdays weren’t exactly celebrated in the Horde. I didn’t want anyone to know. In fact, I only just recently found out what it was. So, Glimmer wanted to make these for me.”

The queen nodded. “I see. But why are you both a mess?”

“It was an accident!” Glimmer lied, this time smoothly. “Adora didn’t know you have to be slow with the mixer when you pour in flour.”

Adora didn’t know what she was talking about because she had zoned out thinking about kissing her while Glimmer mixed it all, but she nodded along. It seemed pretty legit.

“Did you clean up the kitchen?”

Glimmer gritted her teeth, getting impatient. “Yes, Mom, we  _ did _ . Can we  _ go _ now?”

Queen Angella chuckled. “I suppose. Go clean up before you go to bed.”

“Wewillokaybye!” Glimmer yanked Adora along down the hallway before suddenly realizing she could teleport them back to her room.

The queen smiled and covered her mouth as she saw the white handprint on Adora’s bottom before she disappeared, deciding she had embarrassed her daughter enough for one night.


End file.
